Rescue Me
by leighjw98
Summary: This Is Based on Fairy Tail but has at least 3 Oc's in. One Is not mine, you probably know him from my other is Story is about 3Teens Who back out of joining Fairy Tail.But when they Finally make it To Sabertooth Together,Problems will only arise and try to break the new found friendship.Will Any one of them end up at Fairy Tail or Will they fade into History? Romance too
1. Fairy Tail

I walked up to the doors. So this is what Fairy Tail was like. I could hear the shouting and the laughter from here. I smiled to the ground. I finally made it to Fairy Tail. It took me 5 years, but i've made it. And all before my 16th. I felt a wind pass. A cold wind. Which meant a storm was coming. I looked up at the overcast sky. It looked like rain. But this rain wasn't naturel. This must be caused by magic. I felt a raindrop fall on my head.

* * *

I walked up to the doors. I went to open a door when a blue haired woman came running out. She seemed in distress. "Are you ok?" I asked but she just kept on running. I felt like i knew her from somewhere but I don't know where. I shrugged and opened the guild doors. I stood there in awe looking at the amazing atmosphere. I smiled looking around. I'd finally made it. Now i just have to hope they accept me.

* * *

I shut the doors behind me. just as i turned back around there i saw a glass, flying towards me. Luckily i was quick enough to duck.

That's when i heard something. A whisper but no one was around me. It told me i shouldn't be here. I took a deep breath and looked around. Maybe whoever was talking was right. I did spend half my life trying to get here but something felt wrong. I quickly ran out of the guild and i found myself sitting under the Sakura tree in Magnolia. It was the only place that seemed to be dry. Since now it's raining a lot more than before.

* * *

I don't know who or what had spoken to me but I think i'm the only one that heard it. Maybe my family was right, maybe i should have never come here and that my powers were meant for evil. I wouldn't listen to them when i was back home. They wanted me to search out Zeleph. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. I came to Fairy Tail to follow my dreams. And maybe to have a friend for once in my life. My parents were against me having contact with practically any other human aprt from the family. So i developed my powers my self and eventually i got the strenght to talk to nature. I used to talk to the trees and to the animals nearby. I'd talk to the rabbits that used to hop along rushing to get out of the rain.

* * *

My parents were hard on me though. So i ran away. I doubt they'll ever come and look for me. I mean they'll always have my sister. Cassedy. She was more than willing to do as my parents said.

* * *

But as i sat under the Sakura tree, all these thoughts invaded my head. I didn't belong in Fairy Tail. It was too overwhelming. To loud. Too loud for my ears. Too much for me to hear. But when the voice spoke to me. I guess it wasn't meant to be. I gave in with a sigh and gazed at my surroundings. I decided to wait here until the rain had stopped.

* * *

I felt something push me, and i finally opened my eyes lazily. I looked up to see the Sky blue and Clear and to find a tall boy standing in front of me. I rubbed my eyes to wake up better. Then I tried to stand up but failed as i fell back to the Grass with a bang. The boy laughed softly. "Are You ok?" He asked. I nodded and Smiled.

"what time is it?" I asked a little confused. I must have fallen asleep under the tree…

"Um about 10ish in the morning." He replied.I nodded.

"I must have fallen asleep." I muttered. I heard him chuckle. He held out his hand and i took hold of it and stood up. "Thanks." I said.

"I'm Alex." He said.

"Sascha." I replied.

We walked together to the park where we found a bench and sat down. This was the first real contact i've had with anyone apart from my family.

"I take it you bailed out on joining Fairy Tail." He said calmly. I just shrugged. I guess i wasn't really in the mood for talking about it. I still felt like a coward.

"Don't worry, So did i." He said Calmly. I looked up at him. The first time i really looked at him. He had dark navy hair, that hung over his right eye. His eyes were green and they shined in the light. He was wearing a jacket and jeans. He seemed about my age. 16/17. Oh yeah, today's My 16th.

"It was too much." I reply in nearly a whisper. He nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So what's your magic?" he asked smiling.

"Well I use Nature. I can pretty much control anything to do with Nature. Except the Weather, i'm still working on that. And my sister taught me the basics of Telepathy. What's yours?"

"I'm a sky mage. That means i control the sky, weather and I can use Air / Wind magic." I was speechless. I was told that Sky Mages didn't exist any more. But clearly i was wrong.

"Wow." I finally said. He let out a small chuckle.

* * *

"I guess i should be going." I said as i sighed.

"Where?" He asked. why did he care so much?

"I dunno, I'll find somewhere though." I sounded a lot more confident than i was, that was for sure.

"Then I'll come with you. I'll be the Tag along." He chuckled at what himself had said. I couldn't help but smile. "Whatever but i dunno where i'm going so…" I was attempting to disencourage him but it didn't seem to be working.

"We'll find something and at least together we can keep each other company…" He explained.

I nodded as i finally gave in.

we began walking. Just walking to nowhere in particular.

"Alex...Do you actulary have any idea where we are going?" I asked a little curious. He shook his head and continued walking.

"We really need to stop for somethig to eat!" I added. He sighed as we reached the next village.

* * *

To be fair we had been walking for like 4 hours now and i hadn't eaten since yesterday. We walked into the local café. As we sat down, i noticed a young Blond, Stitting alone at a table. He looked lonely yet just happy to be in his own copmany. I smiled as we walked past. He just ignored me. I sighed as me and Alex sat down at a table.

* * *

Throughout the whole time we were at the Café, i watching the young blond boy. And every now and then, i'd notice him turn around to look at us. After we ate, i got up and walked over to him. "hey." I said. He looked up from his drink and looked up at me with questionning eyes. I sat down facing him.

"I know what you're thinking and i know you bailed to." I began, his face relaxed a little as i spoke calmly.

"why don't you come with us." i said.

"what would that aceave?" he asked.

' ." He chuckled. It was clear he wasn't taking me seriously.

"Listen, Alex saved me, and i wanna help you." I explained. This time he didn't reply. I sighed and looked over to Alex who was watching my every move.

* * *

Finally Alex got the hint and walked over to us at the table.

"So what's going on?" he asked casually. The blond turned to face Alex who had just sat down beside me. "Listen i dunno what you and ginger here want but just leave me alone." The blond said annoyed.

"We won't and you call me what you want but i just wanna help. I can tell you're lonely." I explained.

"I'm not going anywhere with Alex." The blond spoke.

* * *

That's when everything clicked for me.

"You know alex?" I asked. The two explained that they were friends a long time ago when they were kids but then they got separated. Of course naturally they both blames the separation on each other. But when they explained that it was the explosion of 'Blomesville' The village just outside of Crocus. I realised that their separation was my familys doing. Around the same date, I remeber my parents using magic to destroy villages around Crocus. I explained to the two of them, hoping that they wouldn't be to hard. I told them they should leave with out me.

* * *

I thought they were going to when i notice them stand up. But then They both turn around to face me. They each held out a hand with a faint smile on their faces. I stood up and walked over to them.

* * *

We left the Resturant and began to head to nowhere again.

"So where are you guy's going anyway?" The blond asked. Me and Alex shrugged and laughed.

"Maybe we should head for Sabertooth." He suggested.

"We need to head somewhere…" Alex agreed. I nodded, even if i didn't agree, i was out numbered.

"So Anyways, I still don't know your name Blondie." I said smiling as we walked along.

"Izayoi. I have an alpha Stigma, before you ask." He said.

"Well I'm Sascha." I replied happily. I had 2 friends. At last. Sure they were both guys and i hadn't even known them a day yet but I was just happy to be with some humans other than my family. I was just happy to finally know how it feels to be genuinely happy.

"What's up with you Gingey?" Izayoi asked. I looked at him a little confused.

* * *

"Why you so happy?" He rephrased his question.

"I finally have friends." I announced a little too happily.

"You've never had a friend before?" Alex asked a little concerned. I shook my head.

"Nope, My parents wouldn't allow it." I said. And they left it at that. It was an awkward topic to talk about. I knew that and they probably did too.

* * *

We walked for ages and after a couple of days we arrived at the guild. This was our second chance? I guess you could say that… I mean if i had a choice or even a chance, I would go to Fairy Tail, no questions asked but I guess we're a group now and we should stick together. Well Since Alex and Izayoi already knew each other, and well I know Alex. Not a great deal but enough to call him a friend. I'm decided. I'm gonna stick with them no matter what. I just hope they'll stick by me through thick and thin too though.

* * *

We approached the doors.

"This is it." I muttered taking a deep breath. The boys turned to me with a smile. They were either side of me.

"Everythings gonna be ok, isn't it?" I asked. This is where i get doubtful. Where everything i've worked towards goes down the drain just like what happened at Fairy Tail.

"Of course it will. We are together, this time. Nothing's gonna separate us." Izayoi said to me smiling at me.

"Promise no matter what happens, we'll stick together?!" I sounded so weak but i guess i needed to hear them say it.

"I promise Sasch." Alex said messing up my hair. I gave him a pleading look and he stopped so i began putting it right again. Before I got suddenly hugged by Izayoi. "I promise too." He whispered.

* * *

We let go of each other. "You know it's Sacha, right? Not Sach! There's an A!" I kinda the boys laughed. I just sighed before taking a tiny step forward.

"Here goes everything." I muttered but i heard the 2 boys chuckle behind me. They quickly came up next to me though. "Ready?" Izayoi asked. Me and alex Nodded.

* * *

We walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open. I could already tell the difference from Fairy Tail. It was already quieter here. The doors slammed behind us, which caught everyones attention. I guess it was too late to back out now. They all staired at us. That was until Alex spoke up.

"We'd like to join Sabertooth."

The guild laughed.

"They all wanna join but the question is are you three kids any good?" A drunk spoke up.

"I believe we are." Izayoi replied.

* * *

We were still getting questionned by the guild while i noticed a tall beared man walk over to us. She told the guild to 'shut up.'

"So you wanna join the guild?" He asked us. I nodded. I got closer to the guys. I guess they figured this guy was scaring me, because they got closer to me. Like a big brother protecting his little sister.

"Tell Me your names, Ages and Magic." He 'stated.'

"Alex, 17 Years old. Sky mage."

"Izayoi, 16 years old. Alpha Stigma."

"Sascha, 16 years old. Nature Magic."

* * *

"Well yes to the boys but Saki or whatever, you sound weak. You have a week's trial, you shall do as i say. If i get you a task you must do it. No arguments. And if you show potential then you stay, if not you can pack your bags."

"It's Sascha." I said a little annoyed. I know i don't seem strong or Powerful but I'm a lot more powerful than i look.

"She is strong! She doesn't need any stupid Trail! If she doesn't get in, we will leave with her!" Alex said. I smiled faintly.

"Guy's it doesn't matter." I mutter

"We promised to stick together and We will!" Izayoi told me.

"I don't mind."

"We do!" The 2 boys said together.

* * *

The master finally decided to let me into the guild after i showed him what i can do and let's just say he was 'impressed' with a little help with the guys!

We instantly went to the Mission board to choose something to do. We needed something that paid well but also something that suited our abilities. We finally chose one.

Retrieve a magical object. More Details on mission with the client. Skills Needed : Calm, intellectual and in a group. Natural magic would be the best in this job. 501478 Jewells. Joint Mission with Fairy Tail.

There it was. The Glitch. Our only problem. .


	2. Ajusting

We all stood there looking at the mission flyer. I finally broke the silence by saying "What do you think? Should we take the job?" I asked. The boys looked at me. They needed no words to reply. They were taking it just as bad as me. I guess we were being kinda pathetic over all this but we felt like cowards when Fairy Tail was involved.

* * *

"What's up with you three?" I turned around to see was talking to us. Sting. With his 'twin' beside him. The twin Dragon Slayers. The known enemies of Fairy Tail. Or at least they were until Levy and Rogue started dating. Yes. Like most girls my age, i was up to date on all the gossip. even though i didn't buy the magazines the gossip was in, i still saw the adverts around whilst i made my way to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Nothing." I replied bluntly. I turned back to face the flyer and I looked at each of the boys hoping they had come to a decision. But they hadn't.

"So You wanna do the mission or not?" Sting asked tearing the flyer away from us. Rogue rolled his eyes and took the paper from sting. He read it quickly and then he passed it back to us. "Fairy Tail, huh?" Rogue muttered.

"Why don't we come with you?" Rogue suggested. Not a bad idea. But that then means we were stuck with Sting too. And Sting is a massive Pervert who flirts with every girl he meets. Unluckily for me, I'm a girl. Let's hope that me spending all my time with Alex and Izayoi puts him off! I can hope right?!

* * *

"And that way, you won't have to face them alone. I know you bailed once but you won't do it again. If you lets us come, we won't let you bail and then your fears will be gone…" Rogue pointed out. How did he know that we bailed?!

I looked at the guys and we all had the same look in our eyes.

"Ok then." We said together.

* * *

The next day we arrived at the Designed Place to meet the Client. Of course Fairy Tail was already there…

We sat down and listened to the Client explain the job. Basically from what I understood ; A group of Dark Mages Are planning to attack the local town. And their mages are known for nature magic and we have to stop them. The only catch is they stand to this moment undefeated by all the the official guilds.

* * *

We watched as the client left the room. We decided to share basic info with each other so we could make better groups.

"Lucy, 17, Celestrial Mage."

"Natsu, 18 Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Grey , 18 Ice mage"

"Happy. 6 . Exceed."

"Loki, Celestrial Spirit."

"Sascha, Nature Mage , 16"

"Izayoi, Alpha Stigma, 16"

"Sting, Holy Dragon Slayer, 17"

"Rogue, 17, Shadow Dragon Slayer"

"Alex. 17 , Sky mage"

"Fro. Exceed."

"Lector. Exceed."

"So Are we gonna make groups or stay together?" I i didn't want to leave the guys… Especially when we are with Fairy Tail.

* * *

In the end we decided to stay together in one big group.

We made a plan where of course it was mainly Fairy Tail.

* * *

We began walking around looking for the dark guild. There was no sign or trace of them though. Not even a sign that they'd been here. I walked behind everyone. At the back. I felt uncomfortable still with Fairy Tail. I guess, them taking over the mission didn't help much. They were leading and bossing/ Telling us what to do. They may be the best guild in fiore but still…

* * *

"You ok, Sascha?" I looked up from the ground and found Izayoi and Alex. I nodded without making a sound. I was happy for them, that they were getting on with Fairy Tail. But i can't deny that i was a bit excluded but it's kinda my fault.

"Sascha?" I forced a smile and continued walking. Izayoi smiled and went back to the others. He seemed to be getting on with Natsu and Grey. I thought Alex had followed him, well that was before, I felt arms around me.

* * *

That's when i realised he was hugging me. I gave in and hugged him back. I guess he could tell, i felt like a fish out of water on this mission.

"Thanks" I whispered as we separated from each other.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yh, just a bit out of it that's all." I replied forcing another smile.

"Why didn't you say? I would have stayed with you. "

"It's fine, i don't mind. I'm use to it. I don't mind staying alone. Go back to Izayoi if you want." I smiled this time. Truthfully.

"What if i wanna stay here with you?"

"Then you can but, do what you want to. Don't stay here for my sake" I hugged him quickly before catching up to the group.

* * *

That's when I felt something or rather someone grab my arm. Alex.

Honestly. I dunno if he really wanted to stay with me or he was doing it out of pity but i was kinda glad. I always felt safer when i was with him or Izayoi.

* * *

Alex took hold of my hand and smiled at me.

"Alex?" I wasn't quite sure how to react. He just kept his smile. He didn't say a word.

"Um what are you doing?" I halfly muttered.

"Being there for you. I'm just being a friend." I dunno why but I only half believed his words but i shrugged as we caught up to the group.

* * *

When we got to the group it seems they had found themselves come across a mage. A dark Mage. And i could instantly tell that he was a nature mage like me. As i was explaining quickly to the few that were near me. Another 3 mages turned up. They just apeared out of no where.

* * *

The nature mage began fighting Sting and Natsu. the exceeds flew to safty. Erza fought with what seemed to be the strongest mage. Luckily Erza had help from Grey and Izayoi. Alex, Lucy and Rogue were fighting with a mage that seemed to have water magic. Leaving me alone with the last mage. This wasn't going to end well for me. I could see it coming.

* * *

"You all alone?" The mage mocked. I took a deep breath before summoning the magic of the nature around me. For some reason nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing. I decided that i'd have to use the magic in me. Only it seemed to be blocked. My magic wasn't working. Like something was stoping it working. "No magic?" The mage laughed.

* * *

I sent a telepathy message to the others. This was my last resort.

'_Help. My Magic isn't working. And I'm kinda fighting alone here!' _ I looked around but no one seemed to tae any notice. Great. Here goes everything. I began fighting old fashioned way. No magic. Only he threw a flame at me. which threw me across the floor. I stood up slowly trying to ignore the pain. My clothes were now burt. I tried to cast a spell. Nothing. I didn't understand why my magic was blocked. He hit me again. Only this time with ice. He seemed to be copying everyone else's magic. I tried to pick myself up of the floor. But I had hardly any energy left. I looked over to the others who seemed to be winning their fights. I took a deep breath and stood up, Wincing at the pain.

I focused hard. I couldn't let the group down. I closed my eyes and focused my energy on activating my powers. As i slowly opened my eyes, i saw a light heading towards the mage. The light was controling every piece of nature it passed. I smiled bluntly. I suddenly felt my legs give in as i fell to the ground.

* * *

(_Normal Pov ) _

Sascha fell unconscious. Lucy noticed but was the middle of a fight with Rogue and Alex. She summoned loki to take her place as she rushed over to her. She checked to see if she had a pulse. Luckily she did. A message quickly flashed in her head. A telepathic message. It was from Sascha. Why had it only come now? It must have been here opponant that blocked her magic. Lucy looked over to where the dark mage was. Luckily he was knocked out, he was lying on the floor. Grey and Erza and Izayoi finished and went over to where Lucy kneeled.

"Luce?" Lucy looked to to see Natsu. She got up and explained what she saw. Grey and Natsu went over to Alex. Who had just finished fighting. They told him about Sascha and he rushed over to his friend.

* * *

"He musy have really be strong to beat Sascha." Izayoi muttered.

"I think her powers wee blocked but she finally managed to focus them which knocked out her oppanant but also knocked her unconicious too." Lucy explained.

"We should call the council to come and get the mages. we should split the group in half. Half go with Sascha , take her somewhere safe. Take her back to Fairy Tail. Wendy can help her. And the other half will stay here and wait for the council." Erza said. Everyone nodded. "Alex, Izayoi, Grey and Lucy go with Sascha." "The others stay here with me and wait for the council."

* * *

The group mae there way to fairy Tail and in a few hours they arrived at the guild. They rushed in and searched for the little blue haired mage called Wendy. Wendy used her magoc to heal the teenager and then they left her to recover.

The others were told to leave her alone. so they went downstairs and decided to wait for her.

"I can't believe we're in Fairy Tail." Izayoi said. Alex nodded.

"She'll be ok." Izayoi added. He was probably right but it didn't stop the other boy worrying about his friend.

"I just wished one of us would have noticed before that stupid mage started torturing her."

"At least she's alive that's the main thign, right?"

Alex nodded.

The two then started talking to the mages in Fairy Tail.

* * *

_(Sascha's Pov) _

I opened my eys and looked around at my surroundings. They weren't somewhere i knew and it was definatly not he forest. That's the last thing I remember. I sat up. Big mistake. As i moved a pain beagn burn through my body.

I looked around, looking closly at the things that surronded me. I then noticed the door began to open. I saw the guys and a little blue haired girl walk in. Then Lucy came in behind them.

"Sascha?" The little girl asked. I smiled.

"Wendy, healed you." Izayoi told me. I smiled and thanked her.

"How are you?" Lucy asked.

"A little in pain but I think I'll live." She smiled at me.

"I think we should stay here a while if they don't mind, Stay untill you're better." Izayoi said. I smiled and nodded slightly.

"You can stay at my place, Sascha as for the guys one with NAtsu and one with grey?" she suggested.

"Thank you." I pratically whispered.

* * *

**_Hey, So i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while... I'm so sorry! _**

**_Anywyas I hope you enjoyed the chappie and don't forget to please Review x _**

**_And thank's for reading x :) _**


	3. Jigsaw Pieces

I followed Lucy as we went to her apartment. We finally reached a small apartment opposite the river. She opened the door and she let out a scream. I rushed over to her to see what she was screaming at. I looked at where her eyes were fixed. I couldn't help but giggle when i found four guys sitting on her sofa.

"Natsu! Grey!" She shouted. We entered the house and i sat on the sofa next to Alex.

" what have i told you guys about entering my house without permission?!" She screeched. I couldn't help but laugh again, i don't know why but i found this situation quite funny. I don't know if it was the look on Lucy's face or just the overall situation…

* * *

"And you even bought the guys too!" She added. I smiled at Alex and Izayoi. "Um do you guys want some space? I mean we could go out a bit if you want…." I said trying to break the awkwardness in the room. "Do you mind?" Lucy asked sweetly. "No problems… About half an hour?" I asked she nodded and smiled. The guys helped me stand up and then we walked outside.

* * *

"what are we meant to do or half an hour?" Izayoi asked me. I just shrugged. The guys just laughed.

We walked to the local park. I found a bench and i sat down.

"Guys i dunno if you feel the same but, we're here, in Magnolia, we were in Fairy Tail and we're staying with their members. We did it. We actually did here.

"I know." Izayoi said smiling.

"But I know you like it here, but do you guys wanna stay here?" I asked.

"Only if we all agree." Alex replied. His voice was emotionless. Weird.

"I'd like to." Izayoi said.

"Alex?" I asked

"Yh i guess." For some reason he didn't sound sure. His voice and his pose showed that.

Just as i was about to say something, Natsu came running over. He looked like a hypo 3 year old… How on earth does Lucy Put up with him?!

* * *

Izayoi then left with the hypo pink haired dragon slayer. Leaving me and Alex alone.

"Alex if you don't want to be here, just tell me." I said turning to face him.

"I don't mind where i end up, i just don't wanna stay here, if it's awkward for you…" he told me, the emotion suddenly appeared in his voice.

"Think of yourself for once!" I told him. Honestly, i dunno why he keeps putting me before himself.

"What if i wanna make sure you're happy before anything else?"

"You shouldn't care so much…" I was getting annoyed and i'm sure it was visible. I really didn't get what the problem was.

"I just care ok." he got up, he was angry. I could at least figure that much out. He was about to walk away but i grabbed him arm to stop him leaving.

"Alex." y voice came out as a whisper. He turned around so we were inches away.

"We promised to stick together." I whispered. I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"And we will… It's just…" his voice trailed off. I tried hard not to let my emotions show. i tried hard not to let them get the better of me.

* * *

"Just what?" I asked, my voice broke, in between my words.

"It's just, i think i'm in love." He said quickly and he sounded a bit awkward. I noticed he was trying to avoid my eyes as he said this. My expression softened as i smiled at him. "Who?" I asked removing my grip from his arm.

I waited for his reply but no words were spoken. I only realized what he meant when i felt the space between us become nothing. As i felt his lips touch mine. I found my eyes closing and my arms wrapped around his neck. I don't quite understand why but i found myself kissing him back. It was asif my body was reacting and moving its self without my brain thinking.

Things began to fit into place in my head. Like a jigsaw finally being put together. I finally got waht was up with him. Why he was being awkward.

* * *

The kiss ended and our eyes just met. We didn't speak. Honestly, i didn't know what to say. I was still shocked by everything. I then heard a cough. I looked behind me and found Lucy standing there.

"Um…. I…..We….um…...I…" I was speechless. Along with no words leaving my lips, i felt my cheeks heat up. It felt like they were burning. There was one question burning on my mind. 'Did she see the kiss.' I mean i guess it wouldn't change much if she did, it's just i don't even know what all this means yet…

"It's ok Sascha,but we better get back, Grey's waiting for Alex." I nodded and we headed back. In complete silence.

* * *

The guy's left leaving me and the Blonde who was grinning like a mad man, alone. She suddenly gave me '_that' _look.

"I didn't know you and Alex were together…" She remarked. And so the Questioning Begins. I take it this means that she saw the kiss.

"We're not." My voice was blunt and had no emotion.

"But you guys…."

"I dunno what happened, he just….." My voice trailed off as i started to think about _Him. _

"But do you like him?" She asked me, her tone changed as she become more serious. I wasn't sure so i just shrugged.

"He's the 1st ever friend i've had. So i guess...but i dunno if i like him in _that way_." I can't believe i'm confessing. And what's worse i'm confessing to a Fairy. And out of all of them, _Thee _Lucy Heartfillia.

"Ok, let me put it this way, did you like the kiss?" She asked.

"I guess, i mean it was my first kiss and well i kissed back too so…" I muttered but i'm pretty sure she heard as i saw a smile form on her face.

"You totally like him." She teased. I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"W-w-w-w-w-what?" I stuttered trying to hide the obvious.

* * *

I guess now i think about it. We are quite close and i do like him alot. I guess i did like the kiss too. So i guess that i do kinda like like him.

"You know it! And i can tell in your eyes." She teased.

"Ok maybe a little." I admitted. Lucy's Smile just got bigger.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Me and Lucy headed to the guild. Honestly i felt better and i was enjoying it here at Fairy Tail. Me and Lucy had already become good friends which surprised me. We walked into the guild and the girl with Blue hair ran up to me and hugged me. "You're ok!" she squealed. She let go of me an i smiled at her.

"Yep, all thanks to you. Thank you, Wendy." She smiled and skipped off somewhere. She was seriously adorable.

* * *

We walked over to the bar that's when i saw the guys. they were busy laughing and chatting, so i left them to it.

I was talking to Lucy and Mirajane, when i felt warm arms around me. I turned around and saw Alex. A small smile escaped my lips.

"Hey." His voice was deep and calm. My smile just got bigger. I dunno why but when

i saw him he just made me feel happy.

* * *

I knew Mira and Lucy were watching every move i made. And since Lucy filled Mira in about last night, she was eager to see what was going on, even i could see that and i practically had my back to her.

* * *

"How you feeling?" He asked me. His arms were still wrapped around me and our bodys were close.

"Better, thanks to Lucy and wendy of Course." I replied. He nodded faintly.

"Um, can we talk in private?" i kinda muttered. He nodded and let go of me. We walked outside. So no one was listening, like Lucy and Mira.

* * *

"So what's up?" He asked.

"It's about last night."

"I know, i'm sorry, i shouldn't have done that…." I noticed he was trying to forget it and he was trying to Apologize.

"Wait, I never said it was a bad thing." I muttered. I felt my cheeks begin to burn again. I seriously need to control this Blushing thing!

"I like you, why do you think i didn't stop it?" I asked.

"So where does this leave us?" He asked. He had the same question as me.

"Good Question…."

I heard him chuckle.

"Do you really like me that way?" i asked after a few minutes of silence.. I looked up at him.

"I really like you, and i mean i like you alot." This time he was the one blushing. "What about you? How do you feel about me?" he asked.

* * *

I knew this was going to be hard to say. I'm not one for expressing my feelings easily…

So i got closer to him and kissed him gently.

* * *

I pulled away and asked "Does that answer your question?" He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"Then i guess i should ask if you wanna be my girlfriend then?" He whispered. I couldn't help but laugh at the way he asked me. but i quickly recovered and replied "Then i guess i better say yes." He laughed and then Kissed my forehead.

* * *

"Awww" I heard in the distance. I moved away Alex and walked over to a bush near the guild door.

There i saw Mira and Lucy.

"Seriously?!" I muttered. Alex who was stood behind me, just laughed.

"Sorry, we just couldn't help ourselves." Mira explained.

Then they left and went back into the guild. Alex went to follow them before i stopped him.

"One last thing." I said. He turned to face me. "Do you wanna stay here?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "I wanna stay."

"Yh, i like it here, it's better than Sabertooth" He agreed.

"So we stay?" I asked, just to clarify things.

He smiled and we went back into the guild.

* * *

_**SOMEWHERE ELSE**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

* * *

"Where is she?!" A tall man dressed in all Black shouted. His voice echoed throughout the dark, cold room.

"She disappeared. She just left. But we have her sister. She is willing to take her place." An old woman practically begged. She looked tired and ill.

"She's not the one, who was chosen." He shouted once again. Anger was clear both in his voice and his eyes.

"We have no idea where she went." The woman was on her knees. She was pleading.

"Sascha." His one word, brought tears to the old womans eye.

"Don't hurt her please." she begged.

"It all depends if she's alone like she should be. If she's suffering like she should be…." his voice was dark and evil.

"Please." The last word of the woman was full of sadness and regret. She never wished any of this onto her daughter. her tears stopped falling as her life came to an end. A dark laugh echoed around the room.

* * *

_**Back at Fairy Tail, Sascha's POV , **_

_**A few day's later**_

* * *

We were all sitting in the guild, i was surprised at how well we easily fit in. I was even more surprised at 1stly/ how close me and lucy have gotten and the same goes for Nastu + Izayoi & Grey + Alex. And 2ndly / How me and Alex are. Before him i never even knew what friendship was never mind love. But what he's given me since i've met him, is just something unbelievable. He gave me love. And i'm so glad because i get this feeling and from what i understand is love.

* * *

I never thought i could be so happy, i mean i've got friends, great ones at that, a boyfriend, who couldn't be any more perfect if he tried. And most of all i've got a new family. A family that loves me. A family that accepts me for me and lets me get on with what i want to do. A family that cares for me. I've never been so happy in my entire life.

* * *

"Sascha?" I heard my name but i dunno who spoke.

"You ok?" I turned around to see who was speaking. I found Alex looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Sascha? Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

"Ah, sorry, i was thinking." He put his arms around me, hugging me.

"I was worried about you." He whispered in my ear whilst hugging me tightly. I hugged him tighter. I just hope he realises how much i love him, like a friend, like a boyfriend.

"You know what? You're the best!" I kissed his cheek.

* * *

We separated from the hug and i found nearly half the guild looking at us.

"Why are you all watching us?" I asked them. It's annoying! They are always watching us!

"You are both just so Cute together!" Mira shouted whilst clapping her hands.

"She's dead right!" Lucy added.

"You are all annoying, haven't you seen a couple before?!" Alex said. I think he was just as annoyed as me. It's true though, when me and Alex talk, everyone is watching us like we are aliens! Or worse they look at us like we're from a dark guild!

* * *

The guild became silent when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" I asked. Normally no one knocks on the guild door.

"I dunno but it seems suspicious." Reby was right, like always. Something was going on. It felt wrong.

The door opened slowly. It was at that moment that i realized the future was going to be like my parents wanted. Because of _Him. _

"I've finally found you." The voice was deep and it scared the hell out of me.

"Sascha?" Alex asked me.

* * *

I felt my tears fill the corners of my eyes.

"S-s-sorry." That was the only word that i could say.

"It's Zeleph." Natsu's 2 Words. those 2 words that i didn't want to hear. Those 2 words that meant the end of my life.

"Sascha." My name left his mouth.

"If you come, i won't hurt this stupid guild you call home." He entered the guild. His eyes were red. Full of anger and darkness, they were worse than i can remember from when i was a little kid.

"And if i say no?" I asked, my voice was shaky and sounded like a whisper.

"If you say no, I declare war on Fairy Tail, either that or i'll kill everyone person that means something to you, one by one. It depends on how much of a fight you put up." He laughed as tears began to fall. "Do you really want to be responsible for the end of fairy tail and the death of everyone you care for?" More tears fell. "Oh and i'll start with Alex." He pointed to where me and alex stood.

* * *

I turned my head to face Alex. "Sorry." My only word.

"Can i at least say goodbye?" I asked. I knew i was probably pushing my luck. I knew this was my destiny to go with Zeleph.

"2 Minutes, thats all."

* * *

I fell in Alex's Arms.

"I'll come save you" He muttered.

"No, Don't risk it." He kissed me.

* * *

In the end Zeleph Got hold of my arm and pulled me away. We didn't even get to finish. I felt like a state as he pulled me away. Tears were falling at a high speed rate, so i knew my eyes would be red, the way Zeleph was dragging me, my clothes were getting ripped. As i heard the guild door bang i heard someone shout. "Is she really just leaving with Zeleph without a fight?!" This just made me feel weak.

* * *

"Where's my mum?" That was my first question. Zeleph just laughed. then in between his laughs he said "She had an accident."

"You killed her?!" I screamed, if it was possible even more tears spilled down my cheeks.

"It's her own fault" That's the only thing he said.

* * *

I used all my force to stop. And i finally managed to. "I'll agree to come with you, if you promise e one thing." I said weakly.

"Go on…"

"Promise me, you'll never hurt Alex or Izayoi. Don't even think about hurting fairy tail or Sabertooth."

"That's a lot…"

"ok fine, just Alex and Izayoi."

"I promise nothing."

"Fine, they i refuse to go with you."

"oh well, at least i get to use force!" He laughed.

* * *

I kicked him and he fell to the floor. I hit him and ran as fast as possible to the guild. I pushed the guild door. I saw Alex and i ran to him.

"Sascha?!"

"Please….Help me." I asked him, i was out of breath and found it hard to breath.

"Why does Zeleph want you?" Erza asked me.

"I can't remember. The only thing i know is that i don't have a choice and it's my destiny but i don't want to go with him. He 'chose' me when i was a kid. And i can't get away from fate, but please help me." I began to break down.

"But you don't know why he chose you?"

"no."

"Please help…"

"Of course!" Someone shouted. That relieved me a little.

"Thanks" Alex took me in his arms to try and calm me.

"Don't worry Sash, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. Ever. I promise." He hugged me tighter.

* * *

"Ok, so i'm sure Zeleph will be searching for Sascha again. So Alex, go and hide with her, make sure that nothing comes near her. stay with her at all times." He moved away from me and nodded at Erza's orders.

"Lucy, Grey, Natsu and Izayoi, You go back to Lucy's Apartment. No doubt he'll know where she lives so he'll look there. Don't forget if he does come there, put up a good fight."

* * *

Then Alex pulled me out the door so i didn't hear anymore. of Course i feel bad bringing them all into this but i can't do it alone.

"I dunno where to hide." Alex muttered. We went to the station.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Away from Magnolia."

I nodded. "I wish Izayoi was here too. you know sticking together and all." Alex nodded.

* * *

A train came and just as we were boarding it, i heard someone shout our names. I looked at the platform to see Izayoi running towards us. "Missing someone?" He shouted. A small smiled formed on my lips. He got on the train with us.

"thanks for coming." I muttered. He hugged me.

* * *

_**Hey, sorry i haven't updated in a while... I was kinda on Holiday anyways , here is the new chappie. It's over 3000 word's! *.*  
**_

_**Honestly i dunno how i've done it... but anyways thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it x x Don't forget to review x **_

_**I'll be answering all reviews on the next chappie x x **_


	4. True Powers

The train finally Stopped. We got off and I looked around, taking in my surroundings. we were in Crocus.

"Why here?" I asked remembering this was the place my sister destroyed a few years ago.

"Erza told me we could meet Jellal here, she said he'd take us to a safe place to hide." Izayoi explained.

* * *

We walked up to the meet up point and found 2 hooded people there. They took their hoods down. There was a tallish bluenette who looked around 19 years old. He had a tattoo across his eye. This must be Jellal, i thought in my head. The small girl next to him, had her pink hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"I take it you guys are, Sascha, Izayoi and Alex?" Jellal asked. We nodded.

"I'm Alex."

"Izayoi."

"Sascha."

"Hi, I'm Jellal and this is Meldy." He pointed to the girl on his right. "Erza contacted me, I'll show you a safe place, follow me."

* * *

So we followed Jellal and Meldy.

"You ok Sash?" Alex asked as we followed the hudded duo.

"we're all gonna get out of this ok, aren't we." I asked. He nodded and smiled. "I promise i won't leave your side ok." HE told me, he took hold of my hand and smiled. I forced a smile back but i'm sure he knew i was faking it, well at least forcing it.

* * *

Mystery Destination

Mystery POV

I know where she is. I know who she's with. It's not hard when i can feel her magic. I can even feel it from here. But it wouldn't be fun if i just went to get her, so i'm gonna fight it out first. Make her pay. She's gonna pay for all the problems she's caused me.

* * *

And i've finally found the mystery child. I thought his brother killed him. He's the strongest and most powerful mage known to Earthland. But from what i saw, it doesn't look like he know's his strength yet. He's even more powerful than me, Zeleph the Dark mage. If i can turn Jellal Again….

We could make the most powerful team, and finally destroy the troublesum Fairy Tail. Destroy them once and for all. We could become the most powerful mages of all Earth Land. Me. Sascha. Izayoi. Jellal.

* * *

Mystery Destination.

Sascha's Pov

"Do you think he'll find us here?" I asked.

"No one knows of this place apart from, me, meldy , Erza and Grey and well of course you three now." Jellal explained to us and then he left.

* * *

I took in my surroundings. It was quite dark and gumly. But it looked like some kind of apartment. I noticed a small Kitchen. Not far from the kitchen was a bed and 2 leather chairs. There was also a table and chairs like a dining table. Then i saw a door, i'm guessing it's a door to go to the bathroom. It was pretty small but I guess it's better than nothing or going with Zeleph. Jellal told us there is food stocked up and that one of the guys will have to go and buy some clothes for us. So Alex went.

* * *

The last thing Jellal told us was "I'll be back in a few days." He also told the guys never to leave me alone. I found this situation awkward, i mean i had to practically be babysat. I am greatful to them and all it's just i want to be out there helping them. Helping Fairy Tail, Helping them Fight against Zeleph. After all this is my fight. It's all because of me.

* * *

I sat down on the bed. "We should be fighting with Fairy Tail, not hiding." I muttered.

"It would be too easy for Zeleph, if you stayed back there. This is for your own safety" Izayoi said. He came over and sat next to me.

"I know but i wish i could do something, that's all."

"We all do…." He agreed.

There was kind of an awkward silence between us until he spoke up. "Sash…"

I turned to face him. "Yeah?" I smiled slightly.

* * *

"I think i need to tell you something." I looked at him, showing my confusion.

"Zeleph was after my brother. My brother had an accident. So he's no longer with us, but that's Zeleph's doing. That's what i was told anyways. My parents used to tell me, i was lucky Zeleph didn't choose me. Because i am powerful. I never believed what they told me. But i realised something when master Macarof told me the exact same thing. Macarof told me, i have the potential to be a sacred mage like Jellal."

"Really?! I mean you are seriously talented and are really powerful but i never knew anything about your brother. I never even knew you had a brother. Aren't you worried that Zeleph will come after you though?"

"Yh i guess, but i try not to think about it too much…"

* * *

After that, me and Izayoi just chatted. He actually made me laugh a couple of times. He really cheered me up a bit.

"Thanks Izayoi, you really cheered me up." I smiled honestly for once in such a long time.

"No problems , i don't like it when my friends are upset." He said then he hugged me quickly.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up to the sound of banging on the door.

"Who's that at this time?" I muttered getting up.

"It could be a dark guild…" Alex said getting up following me to the door with Izayoi.

"If it was a dark guild why would they knock?" I asked as i looked through the hole in the door. I quickly noticed that it was Grey. I unlocked the door and let him in as quick as i could.

"Grey?!" We all said together.I guess we were all shocked.

"We need help. I was sent to bring Either Izayoi or Alex to help. Since Natsu's been injured we need some extra help. They wouldn't have sent me unless it was a last resort." He explained. I nodded.

* * *

"I'll go." Izayoi said bluntly.

"No! Stay here, you can protect sascha better. I know about your brother Izayoi, Stay here…." Alex looked at Izayoi. There was a short silence.

* * *

Honestly, i didn't want either of them to go, never mind Alone. I guess i'm just scared of loosing one of them.

"Quickly!" Grey practically shouted. They must be in serious trouble if Grey's like this. I've never seen him this stressed before.

"I'll go." Alex said again.

"Five minutes, I'll meet you at the station." Grey said, then he left, shutting the door behind him.

"I'll wait outside." Izayoi said, I forced a smile and thanked him.

* * *

"Alex….." My voice trailed off. I couldn't even get past the 1st word.

"I'll be fine."

"Promise me. You won't kill yourself by doing something stupid." I felt tears threatening to fall. I hugged him tightly. "Bye Alex." We separated. He kissed me goodbye and then left the room.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Alex left Sascha in the apartment and shut the door behind him. He saw Izayoi and spoke a few last words before he left.

"Protect her, don't let her get into harm's way. Don't get yourself killed. That's all I ask." Izayoi nodded.

"Stay safe ok." Izayoi said. They hugged quickly, then Alex left.

Izayoi went back in the apartment only to find Sascha sitting on the bed, crying.

* * *

Sascha's Pov

I heard Izayoi come in but honestly, i didn't really care. I know that sound horrible, but i guess i'm just upset about Alex. I'm scared of loosing him. I guess i had really bad doubts in my head. No one really has a chance against Zeleph. I mean his magic is dark and controls Death. Even Grey said Natsu has been injured and it's all my fault…

* * *

I felt warm arms hug me. My best was still here. At least i had him.

"He'll be fine." I heard him mutter.

"I know I'm just scared of loosing one of you."

"That's not gonna happen Sash."

* * *

After the hug thing and i finally calmed down. We discussed what we should do.

Especially since Izayoi has something to do with Zeleph too. We decided to look into Zeleph's plan's. To see why he needed Izayoi's brother and now, why he needed me.

* * *

We spent over 2hours reading books i found on a bookshelf near the bed. They were based on Dark mages and stuff.

"I can't believe there's not even a clue in these books!" Izayoi said as he threw the book he was holding down.

"I know, this is pointless!" I agreed.

* * *

A few days Later.

We've been kept up-to-date with everything by mira. She's been calling us by the lacrimaball. Not much had changed. Except the obvious. Magic was running out and Injuries were increasing.

"This has gone on long enough." I said standing up. I grabbed my shoes and put them on, i then grabbed my jacket.

That's when the LacrimaBall rang. Izayoi answered.

* * *

As soon as he put it down (With a bang.) he grabbed his jacket and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

"Izayoi?! Whats going on?!" I asked trying to keep up.

"Zeleph's threatening to kill anyone involved with you. And he know's where we are." I stopped in my tracks. I stopped dead in the middle of the path. I only just noticed that it was raining.

"This has gone too far." I said, subconsciously.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked turning to face me.

"I've not no choice left. I'll have to fight him alone."

"I'll fight with you, and so will Alex and not forgetting Fairy Tail."

"No! They've done enough, i have to fight my own battles at some point…." This was my last resort.

"At least let me and Alex help you. We promised to stick together, remember." It was even me who made them promise.

"I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Sascha, he told me to start with Alex."

"W-w-w-w-what?!" It felt like a dagger going through my heart.

"Let me help, please."

"Fine."

* * *

We literally ran to the station and headed to the mountains. Luckily for us, Izayoi remembred where Zeleph 'lives' from when the whole thing with his brother was going on. We ran in. I instantly found Zeleph. But i couldn't see Alex.

"Well, Well, Well, Look who came to visit." I heard him laugh but i wasn't really paying much attention. I needed to find Alex before Zeleph killed him.

"Alex!" I called out. I heard my name being called back. I'm sure it was Alex's Voice.

"_Vines around bring the weather mage, near us. Bring him to safety." _I muttered my words and soon my vines appeared nd soon alex was stood in between me and Izayoi.

I hugged him quickly. I was glad he was unharmed and safe.

* * *

NORMAL POV

The three stood side by side not sure what to do next. Zeleph's foot slid forward as his hands got in a new position. A position to use magic. Izayoi muttered someting but his 2 friends heard and nodded in reply. The three friends joined hands and muttered together : "_Magic Combination, Nature weather and a magic Aalpha boost." _A magic flew above then it flew in Zeleph's direction. They watched.

* * *

Only Zeleph came forward laughing. He had hardly no scratches on him. Zeleph then released a magic heading directly towards the three. "Get down." Alex shouted. All three of them dropped to the floor as quick as the could. Luckily they avoided 'death.'

* * *

Izayoi then suddenly felt something strong within him. An urge to use a new magic. Subconsciously he repeated Zeleph's actions and he mirrored the attack. It just knocked him back a bit though.

Sascha turned to Izayoi. He was just as confused as her.

"Don't you guy's know your own magic?! Didn't Izayoi tell you? He can duplicate any magic around him. Let me guess, Sascha's powers are unknown too?!" Zeleph laughed. He thought he was already winning. But he was far from it.

"Yh, of course i know my powers. I'm a nature Mage." Sascha said barely audible.

"That's not all though. Shame your mum isn't around to tell you…."

* * *

Anger ran through her whole body. A hatred filled her. A hatred of Zeleph. Her 2 Friends watched carefully, not sure what to do.

"After three, use your most powerful magic ok?" She whispered just loud enough for the 2 boys to hear. Alex and Izayoi nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." And with that one word :

-Izayoi mirrored Zeleph's magic. Which created a death wave. It headed towards Zeleph. He combined it with his Alpha powers which seemed to make the Wave stronger and more powerful.

-Alex combined weather forces to create a mega tornado of lightning. Something Luxus taught him before any of this started.

-Sascha's hate and anger mixed together. It unlocked her most powerful magic yet. The magic that uses emotions.

Each magic combined, to make a mega sort. It hit the death mage, knocking him to the floor.

The council soon came, once it was sure he was knocked out. Leaving the three teenagers in shock about a number of things.

* * *

**_A/N : This kinda seems like the end of the story... But it's far from finished :) _**

**_Thanks for all the reviews so far. I love all my lovely readers that actuary take the time to read this. So i hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it x _**

**_There will be a bonus chappie up; later today x :) _**


	5. Letter Back Home (Bonus Chappie)

_It's been a few weeks now, since we got back. Things are different, I mean we're not as close to fairy Tail as before. Which i miss because i thought of Lucy like a best friend. But i guess or at least i hope that things will go back to like before. _

_I'm kinda glad though. I mean me and the guy's have never been closer. The only things that's not so great is the fact that alex isn't my boyfriend anymore. But don't get me wrong, we're still best friends, which is great. It's just awkward sometimes. We broke up after everything about Zeleph because he said we don't know each other well enough but i'm sure there's another reason. He said there's always a second chance for us but i don't know… I finally got over the break up. It was hard but i tried not to let it show too much. I still love him though, and i don't think i'll ever stop. I always get moments when i miss him. Alot. but i just have to get on with whatever i should be doing._

_Izayoi, keeps trying to impress Meldy when she comes into the Guild but she doesn't seem too interested. Which is a shame because he is really trying and i think they'dd make a cute couple! Maybe one day she'll fall for him like Grey did for Juvia. _

_Anywyas Zeleph is still locked up, like he should be. And i've finally found an apartment of my own. _

_But other than thatnot much is different from the last time i wrote to you._

_Oh:! I now Know that mum was innocent in all of this. She had nothing to do with Zeleph's plans. Which is kind of a relief. I still don't even know what his plans were, i guess i'll never know now….But i did find out that he wanted Izayoi too. _

_How are things back home? I miss you, you know that right x I doubt i'll be back anytime soon. I'm happy here even with everything going on at the moment. Tell dad sorry and the same to my sister. I wish you were at fairy Tail with me though! I'm sure you'd love it! Anyways talk to you soon. _

_Love Always. Sascha x x _


	6. Training

I woke up to a banging on my front door. I opened it, whilst i was still in my pj's. I opened it only to find Grey, Lucy, Izayoi and Alex.

"You don't look too great…"Izayoi Commented. Lucy gave him a death glare and hit him in the arm.

"Don't worry, i know" I replied forcing a smile as i invited the into my home. "Why you guy's here so early, anyways?!" i asked whilst making them some drinks.

"For training remember!" Grey tole me. I bought the drinks in and placed them on the table. I sat down, in the only free space. Next to Alex.

"I completely forgot about it, sorry." It was kinda awkward sitting next to Alex. Even though we're friends, being so close it still makes me uncomfortable. "I'll go get ready quickly.." I said

NORMAL POV

* * *

Sascha left the room. Leaving her 4 guest's alone. The one thng she forgot though was the letter, just left on her dining table. It caught the boy's eyes, so they got up and had a look, much to Lucy's disapproval. But she gathered round the table with the 3 boys too.

"I always thought of lucy like a .best friend." Alex read out smiling at the blushing blonde.

"Me and Alex broke up. I still love him though even though it's awkward and we're still best friends at least i've got that." Izayoi read out. The group turned to face Alex. "I still love him, i don't think i'll ever stop." Izayoi continued. "I always get moments when i miss him, so much but i have to get on with what i'm meant to be doing at that moment." Lucy finished.

* * *

Leaving Alex feeling awful. Of course he still loved her. But he thought sascha had a thing for Izayoi which clearly was in his head. "Izayoi keeps trying to impress Meldy when she comes into the guild" Grey read out. Alex and Lucy laughed while the blond tried to deny everything. But everyone else knew the truth. He wasn't exactly discreet.

* * *

The group then heard the door open. They threw the letter back on the table.

"I know you were reading my letter." Sascha said walking over to her friends who still surronded the table. "I heard you."

"Sorry Sash." Izayoi said.

"You know what? It doesn't matter, it's nothing you guys didn't already know…" Sascha said hugging her friends in a group hug.

SASCHA's POV

* * *

We had all walked out the door, when i realised i forgot my keys, so i went back in for them. I opened the front door so i could come out again when someone opened it on. It hit me on the forehead.

"Ouch!" I complained.

"Oh, sorry Sash, are you ok?" It had to be Alex, didn't it?!

"Yh, why've you come back?"

"I need to talk to you." he said.

'What about traning?" I asked

"I told them, we'd meet them there.' i nodded and he closed the front door. and then stood facing me.

"I still love you sash."

"Why the break up then?" I guess this question was automatic…

"I thought you liked Grey."

"Seriosuly?! He's my friend nothing more. You both know that!"

"I know that now…"

"So does this change anything?" I asked.

"If you still love me…"

"You know i do…"

* * *

He stepped closer to me. So close that our bodies were pratically touching.

"I love you so much, i never stopped." I practically whispered.

I felt his hands hold my waist.

"So if i kiss you, you wouldn't slap me?" He asked joking

"You'll have to try and see." I joked.

he leaned in and then i felt his lips on mine, i wrapped my arms around his neck. Then he pulled me closer, so that no space was left between our bodies.

* * *

The kiss ended eventually and i couldn't help but smile.

"You didn't slap me?" He asked smiling

"Did you expect me to?"

"Dunno."

"I can if you want me to."

"umm I'm ok"

"thought so."

"So will you give me a second chance?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Is that a yes?"

I kissed him gently. "hummm."

* * *

I heard him laugh as i moved away from him. "forever this time. I promise." He said. I smiled. He pulled me closer again and placed his warm lips on mine. But this time it was more than just a kiss on the lips. He began to bite my lip. And we ended up with his tongue in my mouth. I guess this means forever. I pulled away not wanting too much. "We should get to training." I muttered. He rolled his eyes and kissed me quickly one last time before he took my hand and we walked to the training ground near fairy Tail.

* * *

"What took you guy's so long?" Lucy asked a little annoyed.

"Just talking that's all." Alex said smiling.

"You guy's are back together aren't you?" Izayoi asked.

'What makes you say that?" I asked

"One you are holding hands and two you both have stupid smiles on your faces" Grey said. He didn't seem in a great mood. "Where's Natsu?" I asked.

"He's late. Again!" Grey replied. And now i know why he's in such a bad mood.

* * *

"Let's just start training without him." Alex said.

"Fine...so…. Grey & Izayoi work together and alex and Sascha have simular magic so you two can work together leaving me to work with my spirits." Lucy explained.

NORMAL POV

* * *

Sascha wa 1stly trying to teach Alex Nature Magic. But he was failing miserably. "ok Just focus on that tree, ok?" Sascha said pointing to the only tree in the training ground. "Once you're focused call for it's help." She continued. Alex focused and tried to talk to the tree. But to his disappointment the tree stayed the same. They switched 'roles'. This time Alex trying to train Sascha.

"Ok so first then…" He stood behind her and placed her hands in the correct position.

* * *

With her focus, a bang of thunder could be heard in the distance. Sascha jumped and hugged Alex with excitement.

Meanwhile Izayoi and were grey gave up on training and were fighting each other. But laughing at the same time. At the end of the fight Izayoi won, and he walked around with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

After a few hours of training the group finally decided to stop for a break. Of course the guys went together and went into guy chat mode. So Lucy and Sacha decided to go and sit under the Sakura tree in the training area.

* * *

"So you're back with Alex then?" The Blonde asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah…." Sascha couldn't conceal her happiness.

"Awww that's great news!"

"So how'd you and Natsu get together?" Sascha asked genuinely interested but also trying to change the subject.

* * *

Lucy instantly blushed. Turning the colour of Erza's hair.

"Well one day, we had a fight about something ridiculous, like we normally do. I ran out of the guild, only to find it snowing. I went and sat down in the park. I kinda ended up crying, i dunno why but this one time Natsu had really upset me. Then After a few minutes i felt warm arms wrap around me. I looked up to see pink hair. Natsu. He explained and then he went down on one knee and confessed. He then got up and kissed me. It was so romantic! I never knew he could be such a thing…" Lucy laughed at her own comment.

"Aww you two make such a cute couple!" Sascha said acting a little too like Mira. Lucy just blushed harder.

"Adorable!" Sascha added.

"Yh, ok… But you and Alex are a perfect match, you have to admit that!" Sascha began blushing once again.

Their conversation had to end as the boys came over. Alex sat next to Sascha and took hold of her hand.

* * *

Sascha's Pov

* * *

We all sat under the tree, just chatting and laughing…

That's when Natsu finally decided to show up. With Happy flying by his side.

* * *

"Natsu!? Where have you been?!" Asked an annoyed Grey.

"I forgot." Natsu admitted.

"I reminded him!" Happy said happily. He always seemed happy, even in the badest of situations. Always optimistic. Always just enjoying life. Especially when he's got fish! His whole face just lights up…

* * *

"At least i'm here now!" Natsu added using his toothy grin.

"Yeah, but we've all been training hard all morning!" Lucy said a little annoyed.

* * *

So after we finished 'resting' we decided to use our training to fight. Our opponents were :

-I was with Lucy and her zodiac keys.

-Grey was Izayoi.

-Natsu was with Alex.

* * *

Lucy instantly opened up a gate. She opened Leo. Meaning Loki. He took his time flirting with Lucy before even noticing me. "Is he always like this?" I asked Lucy. I had to try and hide my laughter. Lucy nodded and Loki finally turned to face me.

"Finally I get to fight, Loki. The famous Leo. The leader of the 13 Zodiac keys." I said trying to get him to fight.

"And you must be Sascha the Emotion Mage, Princess has talked about you a lot." Loki replied.

"yep, that's me." I replied. And before he said anything else, i used Sky magic to summon it to rain over us. I guess i was hoping it would affect his concentration, i knew it wouldn't affect me but it didn't seem to do anything to him, either. Fail. He then used regulus Impact on me. making me slide back, but luckily i was still on my feet. I was trying to think of an attack, as quick as i could, but my mind seemed to go blank. I then used the ground, using the old tree roots to attack him but that didn't last long. And of course my emotion magic only works in real fights. "You're not bad, but don't hold back, kay?" Loki said. I nodded. I guess i should use my emotion magic too then. He aimed another attack at me and i jumped aside, so it missed me. I did a magic combo, using thunder and sky to attack him. It seemed to work but he was still able to fight. I then used Emotions. I focused on him. Imagining it was a real fight. I channeled my magic. And it him him. Lucy quickly opened up another gate to fight with him as he got slightly injured by thr impact. "Virgo?" I asked. The pink haired maid looking girl nodded and tried to dig into the ground but she failed. As i 'owned' the ground with my magic she failed. I noticed both spirits disappear. So it was now me against Lucy. "We can leave it here, if you want." i said. She smiled and nodded. So we waited for my next opponent. As it was winner vs Winner.

* * *

NORMAL POV

* * *

Izayoi won grey by using his duplicate magic. He then duplicated Natsu's Magic using Fire against Ice. It was an easy win because with Izayoi's Magic, Brains and power. Grey didn't really have much chance. Yes, he was one of the most powerful mage's at Fairy Tail but now So was Izayoi.

With Alex and Natsu, Natsu won, Unfortunately for Alex, his powers were minimal compared to Natsu, a dragon slayer.

The last fight was a three way fight between the winners. So Izayoi, Natsu and Sascha were fighting against each other. The first thing Sascha did was telepathically ask Izayoi if they wanted to become an alliance to get Natsu and then fight it out between them after. Of course He agreed. It seemed Logical.

* * *

Izayoi used fire to fight fire whilst Sascha used wind to attack Natsu. She remembered the story Lucy told her about Einsen Wald. but this only knocked Him off his game a little. "Claw of the fire dragon." Natsu shouted heading for Sascha. That knocked on the floor. Natsu thought that it was just between him and Izayoi now, but he was wrong as vines came up from the floor and attacked him. As rain began to fall over the fighting area. Leaving Izayoi the perfect oppertunaty to attack him with Ice. He copied Grey's Magic. That was Natsu out. Sascha stood up facing Izayoi. "Good luck." She whispered. She seemed more tired than Izayoi. It was clear who was the most powerful out of the two. And it wouldn't help that his opponent was already tired and missing about half of her magic already.

"you too." Izayoi replied back. Sascha smiled as she got ready to launch an attack.

* * *

Izayoi used Ice to begin with but Sascha blocked it using a vine shield. He then used Fire and burnt the vines. Sascha decided to use the sky magic she learnt earlier in the day. She summoned snow. Ice and Fire, never works. Well that was her thought. Izayoi just stopped it. The duplicate magic thing seemed to be a great thing. Izayoi then decided to use his Alpha Stigma magic, to give her a fair fight. So Sacha focused for emotion magic. A dark coloured magic headed towards Sacha but her lighter emotion magic pushed it back as the two magics collided. Sascha then fell to her knees, with fatigue. "You win" She said as he helped her up. "You fought well." He said.

"So did you." She smiled as they walked back together.

* * *

**_A/N :Hey, so here's the new chappie, it's not the best chappie ever -" Sorry!  
_**

**_I'm really busy with school at the minuite, with my final year exams and all :( so yh I'll try and update next weekend?! _**

**_Please review , thank's for reading and i hope you enjoyed i x_**


End file.
